Shenron (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 30+ Shenron (神龍) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Chara Puchi Boo series *Release date: 2006 The Chara Puchi releases by Bandai were a popular addition to previous installments. Announced in 2005, the next mini figure set was released in January, 2006 and incorporated plenty of characters from the Buu debacle including Shenron. In this set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball. The Eternal Dragon comes on top of a five-star Dragon Ball and miniature transparent base with his elongated body twisting in motion, his appendages and whiskers flowing as his fierce expression is heightened even for this miniature piece. Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. Pieces included in this Boo Edition Series Chara Puchi set are Shenron, Gohan with Great Saiyaman Outfit, Majin Buu, Uub, Goten, Trunks, Super Saiyan Majin Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Gotenks, and Goku from the end of DBZ. *Mini Pez Part 3 *Release date: 2007 Bandai has a joint release with Pez International, which was a series of Pez mini heads with the bases. These miniature holders are meant to be used as compartments to store Pez candy. The Part 3 set was released in March 2007 and included Shenron the Eternal Dragon (with a light green base), Super Saiyan Teen Gohan (with a purple base), Super Saiyan Goku (with an orange base), Super Saiyan Future Trunks (with a blue base), and Perfect Cell (with a black base). This is the third of 3 mini Pez sets dedicated to Dragon Ball Z characters. This set comes with red candy wrappers and cola flavored Pez candy. Banpresto Magic Box *GoGo's Crazy Bones Dragon Ball Z Edition *Release date: 2000 Released in May, 2000, the Crazy Bones addition to the Dragon Ball franchise has brought a nice repertoire of characters in this miniature format. GoGo's Crazy Bones (also referred to as Crazy Bones or GoGo's) are small collectibles that became popular during the 1990s and 2000s, produced by Spanish company Magic Box Int. and additionally by PPI Worldwide Group, which remains the only distributor in North America. They are named crazy bones due to the craze revolving around the collection of these pieces. The Dragon Ball Z set spans the Saiyan/Vegeta saga debacle as well as the Namek Saga conflict and has 40 pieces in the set. Each figurine comes in a multitude of colors and designs but remains the same sculpt. Shenron (the Eternal Dragon) is included in this set as a head-sculpt piece and is number 22 of this set. Taki *Dragon Ball Z Crystal Ball Set *Release date: 2007 A very unique collection of Dragon Ball Z Crystal Balls and Shenron was released by Taki Corporation that makes for a great addition to any Dragon Ball item collection. This set was released in December 2012 and pays tribute to the seven Dragon Balls and the mystical Eternal Dragon, Shenron. All pieces in this set are offered in a crystal format. This complete boxed set includes all seven clear and transparent crystal Dragon Balls and a clear rectangular-shaped Shenlong piece, each coming with a pedestal for displaying the pieces. Additional requirements for each and every piece include three AA batteries which are not included in the package itself. Each of the bases for the seven crystal Dragon Balls contains four specific LEDs that produce a very vivid orange-tone glowing effect. Shenron's base contains seven different fluctuating LEDs that create a gradient light pattern and shift when the clear piece is activated. The crystal Shenron piece itself stands at approximately 15cm and each crystal Dragon Ball stands at approximately 8cm. Toycom *Dragon Ball Z Mini-Skateboard Series *Release date: 1999 A set of Mini Skateboard pieces were released by Toycom in 1999. The set itself is entitled "Mini-Skateboard" and the details of the packaging are "includes removable wheels & wrench." There are eight different types of designs to collect. The images on the skateboards are as follows: A) Super Saiyan Goku blasting, B) Piccolo front and portrait, C) Future Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta in profile, D) Super Saiyan Goku standing, E) Goku jumping, F) Shenron, G) Kid Goten and Kid Trunks blasting as they are back-to-back, and H) the Z Warriors gather Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Future Trunks, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Chiaotzu, and Krillin. Gallery Category:Collectibles Category:Figures